


Splash, Splash, Splash

by bonotje



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen, TW: Blood, TW; Character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ticking of his watch was forming the beat for the last melody of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash, Splash, Splash

In that moment Kurt could feel his life ticking away. He could feel the blood dripping from the cut on the back of his head. He could hear it dripping on the dirty ground beneath him. He felt the last kick hit his groin, but the pain was dull. Everything else was heightened. The hands of his watch slowly ticking away, but still too fast. He could hear the footsteps walking away from him, the crunch of the dirt harsh to his oversensitive ears. And the blood was still leaving his skull, hitting the ground in a splash, splash, splash.

He couldn't move, couldn't make a sound. He lay there, left for death and all those small noises were screaming in his head. Hitting every part off his brain over and over again with harsh crashes.

The ticking of his watch was forming the beat for the last melody of his life. The splash, splash splash of his blood adding another rhythm. A shock of the pain in the rest of his body went through him in a spasm. But it only left him with the dull ache afterwards.

His eyes were getting heavy, the flashes of light from the cars driving by the ally harsh when he opened them. Open then close, open, close, open and close again.

And all the while he felt his life dripping away, dripping away on the ground of this dirty alley. With great effort he forced his eyes open one last time, but he couldn't see more with his eyes open then when they were closed. Just darkness, darkness all around him, so he just let them fall shut again. He couldn't hold on any longer anyway.

The last thing he heard were the hands from his watch still ticking away the same beat, but his heart had beaten for the last time. His lungs had pumped away his last breath. Leaving just a lifeless body in that dirty alley where Kurt Hummel's life had dripped away.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue with this verse sometime.


End file.
